Kutter
by hahasofunnylolol
Summary: Piper is a cutter. Her neighbors hear a sounds and call the police they come and the police just call it a case close after a not true conclusion but Jason Grace young cop does not by it looks into the case and falls in love with the cutter warning proluge is a little creepy so if you are sqeaulish don't read.
1. proluge

**Warning really creepy!**

**Piper **

_I took a two slices of whole wheat bread and placed it on a paper plate. I grabbed the mustard from the fridge and smeared on the bread._

_"Oh no I was not supposed to use mustard but ketchup, silly me I can fix_ that," I said in a woopsy voice.

I grabbed a long kitchen knife and stabbed it hard into my forearm I watched a long cut form witch was very deep and will turn into a scar. I watched my blood drip on the kitchen floor in a nice trail. I took the knife out of my arm it making a nice sound as the metal exited my flesh.

The blood dripped from the knife and I spread the blood onto the sandwitch I was making with mustard and spread my blood on the bread watching the red mix with the yellow mustard.

I took a bite of the blood sandwitch savoring the rich bold flavor of my blood. I ate it up until there was not even a crumb left loving more and more after each bite.

I was a vegitarion but blood did not count as meat right?

I walked to my first aid kit threading the large needle. I stuck the needle into my open flesh

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh god damn it," I yelled in pain it was easy to take a knife to the hand but hard to sew it up you know what I mean fixing it always seemed to hurt more than braking it.

But I sucked it up and rung the thread through my body. I wrapped gauze around my sewn up flesh mess and walked to dresser.

I pushed the dresser and behind it in blood is reason why I like to cut. I wrote a new one every time I cut in left over blood.

I took my finger and dipped it into the little blood droplets that were on the floor I wrote with my blood tipped finger,

" I KUT BECAUSE IT MAKES ME FEEL GOOD" I smiled at my work and pushed the dresser over and went to bed thinking no one must know.

**Ok that was the proluge what do you think the chapter is short I know but they will get longer. If you want more I want 5 reviews see you when there are 5 reviews by. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok guys we reached five reviews very quickly, so it kind of blew me off guard, but my new goal is 15 so don't expect any updates soon if there is not 15 reviews, but I relized I am being easy on you guys! I wen't to a semanar for authors and I relized through the whle 2 hours lecksure I treat my readers like kids so know it is time for me to take charge and my writing will change alot from hear on out!**

**Jason**

_It was a slow day, I sat by the phone waiting for it to ring. Some police officers might in joy a day were they have nothing to do but not me. Because I knew it was not possible crime happens every time a baby is born, witch is every 7 second if you did not know that already. _

_What seemed out of no where my cousin Percy walked in my room. " There is donuts in the break room," Percy stated. I nodded my head and got up and started to walk to the break room._

_I saw glazed donuts inside a Crispy Cream box. I could not help but take one._

_ Suddenly my other cousin Nico walks in the room. " Some people heard screams and loud Noises at there neighbors house," Nico said in sort of a rush. I nodded my head put down donut and ran to get to my cop car._

* * *

**Piper**

_I was sleeping soundly in my bed when I heard a knock at my door. I groaned and dragged myself out of bed. And opened the door lazily. I look to see three cops at the door. One had green eyes and jet black hair. The other had dark greyish eyes was super pale and had hair kind of like the other cop. Then there was one well he was super handsome with neatly cropped short hair and sky blue eyes with a crack of lightning in them._

_I put on my nicest voice possible and said, " Hello officers is there a problem?" _

_"Well we got complants about some noise and a scream, so we would like to investagate," stated the blond one with much force. I noodded my head gestured for them to walk in. They all stepped making my hard wood floor "Creak and sqeak" sound that I hated. The cops did not seem to notice but they all had had a determined look on there faces that sent a tingeling sincation down my spine._

_" Your neighbors said that they heard screams in pain," said the cop with green eyes._

_The second I heard that I thought im caught it is over I am going to a mental hospital, and I am not going back there again! I thought remembering the time acutaly went to a mental hospital_

**Flashback**

_I sat in a metal folding chair in a white room. A man entered the room with black hair and blue eyes and a round pot belly he was not in usual hawian florel shirt but in a white lab coat, even though he was not a scientist. His name Dr. Dionyisus, my dad hired him to be my persanal shyicotris. He sat down in a metal folding chair quite like mine. Exept I was hand cuffed to the table in front of us and he was not._

_" Ok Ms. Mclean let us pick up were we left off," Dionyisus said. _

_I was surprised he rememered my name but I guess when it come to his work he does not forget a thing, but I knew if it was not in this room this exact spot he would call me Pepper Mcmelon._

_I knew were we stepped of was not good that is why am cuffed to the table, you see I threw a chair at him when he asked " do you think you cut yourself because of how your father treats you?" He knew when I threw the chair that it was a yes and I knew that to. I knew for a long time._

_" So why do you think you cut because of your father Ms. Mclean?" I guped at this last time I was mad but this time a wave of emotions pasted over like I was standing in the Atlantic Ocean. _

_" Well, when I was a kid my father he ignored me when ever I tugged on his sleeve he would just say "Not know sweety," I said to Dr. Dionyisus tears streaming down my face one by one._

_" Maybe that makes sense you cut because your father ignored you and you think it is because you are terrible or unlikable," Dionyisus said his eyes showing that he was serious._

_" No, I am unlikeable that is why my I cut myself," I claimed._

_"Piper you are not unlikeable you are nice and that is coming from me and I don't like many people," he looked sincere but I did not believe him._

_I stood up all my anger burst out with a scream I freed my arms from the cuffs watched as the pieces fell to the ground. I walked toward the locked door and kicked it with my foot it swung open and I ran the alarms going of as I fled._

* * *

**End of flashback**

_I thought about that day I remembered after that I flew to New York I ran away from being Tristin Mclean's daughter and got a job as a desiner._

_My thoughts were interupted when the blond cop ran into the room. And yelled "We found something!"_

* * *

**Ok guys that is the 1st chapter I will give you a preview for number 2**

_They found blood.. that could reveal her._

**Remember guys 15 review until next chapter! Bye! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok guys I was going to wait for 15 reviews but I wrote this chapter early because I was board. So I thought why not post it now? **

**But expect 20 reviews or you guys wont know that Jason finds a well I have said too much anyway 20 reviews guys or no chapter!**

* * *

**Jason**

_We found blood. The tiniest drop of blood. Pulled on some rubber gloves that slapped against my hands. I took out tweezers my hand shaking slightly. I layed a cotton circle that would absorb all the blood. I took the tweezers in my hand and picked up the cotton circle, put it in a zip lock bag, pulled the zippy thing that I did not know what to call my girl friend Reyna says that is because "I am a idiot" yeah, she is starting to get meaner these days. _

_I pulled off the gloves with glee but that just made them slap my hands again. I was really happy the evadince was in the bag, it is super hard to not invect it with any of your DNA. _

_" Jason, Nico and I are going back to the station to check out the evadince you just found, can you give it to me?" Percy asked me. _

_And threw the evidence to him Percy cought it easy enough and ran out the door it making a slam that echoed through the room._

_All I could think was "am I a idiot!" I was alone with a attractive women who could be a criminal. The girl Piper, was staring at her shoes like they the most interesting thing in the world. She was very cute with choppy hair in separate braids, with the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen on anything on this earth. They looked like a kaleidoscope changing from blue, brown, green etc. _

_I could not help but stare at her beauty ._

_She seemed to have taken notice of my eyes on her and asked, " Is something wrong?"_

_I blushed and shook my head staring at my feet slightly embarrassed. Piper just shrugged it off like it did not happen._

_" By the way I don't know your name," Piper asked._

_"It is Jason," I said it really fast probably because I was super nervous._

_Thank gods my phone rang the next second or I would have to keep up the awkward conversation. I picked it up super quick sliding the accept button on my Iphone5. "Hello," I said trying hard to act casual but failed miserably._

_" Jason you got to get back to the station this is super urgent!" Percy said with seriousness in his voice witch I did not know existed._

_I nodded my head then I thought "he can't see me" and mentally face-palmed, and instead just said " Ok." _

_I ran out the door not even consulting Piper in the slightest._

* * *

**Still Jason**

_Once I got to the station I could not believe what Percy told me so I looked at I very closely myself. And saw that Percy was correct. The blood we found was contaminated with other DNA. How in the world could this possibly happen?_

_I thought over many conclusions only one was possible. That when I closed the zip lock bag I did not close it all the way so when I slapped my hand taking off the rubber gloves so fast some of my cells fell off of my hand that was currently red from the slap so the cells fell into the bag contaminated the blood with my DNA on the cotton circle. _**If you guys did not know that is completely possible.**

_"Percy what are we going to do with out evidence?" I said to Percy even though I usually did not need his leadership I had know clue what to do._

_" Jason I don't know what to tell you, but by law we can not go back to that house until we have a permit or we have evidence, but we have neither," said Percy with a gloomy look in his eyes._

_I sighed looking down to my feet I glared at nothing peculiar, and walked away a scowl plastered on my face. As you could tell I was pissed off I hated when we call it case close because of the facts, but the truth was we could totally crack this case I just needed a permit. Were could I get a permit?_

* * *

**Piper**

_It has been 10 days since the cops came. They did not bother me for that long! It is strange you know I am doing nothing illegal. I heard the door bell ring I was so happy and in a good mood I actually skipped with glee to the door. When I opened the door I could feel the good mood just drain away. That cop I met Jason was standing on my door step his wairing his police man uniform._

_I frowned "I thought you can't come back to my house without a permit?" I asked angrily._

_"I have a permit my dad's a judge," he said as if he has won something._

_I huffed angrily " You can't do that I am busy you'll have to come back another time!" I lied through my teeth._

_"Sorry sweetheart I got a permit," he said in a voice that made my blood boil._

_I sighed and I gestured for him to come in, and I watched him search my house. Just when I thought I got rid of him he came back._

**Authors pov**

_I laughed, " Oh, Piper you have know idea what is in store for you._

* * *

** I have changed my writing style slightly did I improve? Sigh, I might have to go to another 2 hour semenar don't I.**


	4. Everything is different now

**In advance let me say that I am sorry for not updating! I was extremely sick for a couple of weeks then I had to spend time out of the state with my cousins so here is the update injoy!**

**Jason**

_I checked inside her room first, and I have to say it was strange! There was a big grandfather clock that ticked so loud that I thought my ears were going to explode, her bed had these strawberry red sheets that looked like they were from the ancient times, and there was this foul odor like something died in there!_

_But I have to say if there is something in there then she hides it well because I have searched everywhere, but there is not a clue or a slip up in sight._

_I ran my fingers through my blonde hair in frustration. My dad is going to kill me for using a permit for it just to be gone to waste!_

_Maybe she was hiding something, or maybe she was just an innocent civilian that had nothing to with those noises her neighbors heard. _

_I sighed, and leaned against a wooden dresser that was so tall it reached the ceiling. I was surprised to find that the second I leaned on it moved over to the left. I nearly stumbled, but I kept my footing. I was going to push the dresser right back in place but something caught my eye. _

_You see when I leaned on the dresser it moved about a good three inches that reveled some red stuff that was peeking out on the side of the dresser were the wall was shown. _

_I pushed the rest of the dresser out of the way. To show a whole if I may poem or something full of sentences written in blood all over the wall._

_" I like to cut because I hate myself," _

_" I like to cut because it makes me feel good," _

_" I like to cut because it is my fault," was written all over the walls._

_Looking the words all I could think was "is this happening?!"_

_Grabbed my phone slowly not taking my eyes off the wall, and started to dial. _

**Piper**

_I sighed and drank some hot tea it nearly burned my mouth as I drank. I sighed sitting on one of my comfy white couches that had pillows spread all over. _

_I couldn't help but steal glances back and forth at the stair case. " He has been up there for a long time," I thought a bitter taste on my lips even though the tea I was drinking was sweet._

_I sighed, and stretched and lazily pulled myself off of the couch even though it was the last thing I would want to do right now._

_I sighed and walked into the kitchen. I examined it with a frown. _

_I love to redecorate everything, and I have just finished redecorating the kitchen. But it happened to be the ugliest thing I have ever..._

_"Ding dong" erupted my doorbell that interrupted my thoughts._

_I walked slowly toward the door, and opened with a creek. There were two men that were about 6 feet tall that had burly statures. I looked at one of them one had almond eyes he was cute in a giant panda bear way. _

_The other ones face was covered with a white mask, but one of them held a sack and the other held a white straight jacket._

_Before my mind processed what they were here for the almond eyed one grabbed me while the other with the mask pulled on the straight jacket with a lot of force. _

_It was difficult to move in the jacket because the sleeves were sewed fairly well to the stomach of the Jacket with about 1000 or more thread count._

_I struggled to break free from the jacket as the two burley men dragged me away._

**Jason**

_I walked down the steep winding stair case to see Piper being dragged away. I sighed and fully appeared out from the staircase. _

_I was greeted by two officers one holding a the gun that was supposed to be in the holster the other had his bayonet out both of with were pointed at me._

_The one with the gun out took out his hand cuffs, and placed them on my wrists making sure they were extra tight._

_" You Jason Grace are under arrest for using a fake permit," the man let out in a husky growl._

_I watched as he reached into my pocket and pulled out the permit that my father gave me. He gave me a look as he tore the permit in half._

_All I could do is watch in horror at my torn up permit as he dragged me way._

**Ok guys sorry for the short chapter, and spelling errors I only had time to edit some of it! Anyway by and see you next time!**


End file.
